Roses, Lilies and Weasley's
by Tinker2527
Summary: "The biggest regret of my life was not saying yes to be his girlfriend in Hogwarts. My first kiss was at Hogwarts. I met Marlene, Arianna, Jack and Antionio - My best friends in the world at Hogwarts. My family is at Hogwarts, and I love it." Travel through the life of Lily Luna Potter, heartbreaks, pranks, trouble, mysteries, boyfriends and upcoming weddings to behold. Review!
1. 1: Who? What? Where? How?

**Hey guys. Its my first story so I hope you enjoy it. Read and review too! Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to J.K Rowling for the universe of Harry Potter that she created. She owns the charaters that she used from the Next Generation of Harry Potter. I own nothing but the plot.**

**No one's POV: September 1st 2019, 10:07**

'Now Lilly, this is the art of pranking. After I hit this water balloon, we both run, okay?' A 17 year old boy said, smiling mischievously at his yonger god-sister.

'Okay Teddy, levitate my dear brother, it's payback of what he did.' Lilly said determinedly, looking furious at her older brother, slumped on the top bunk bed. Another boy was sleeping on the bottom bunk.

The boys bedroom was coloured in a dark blue, a half of the bedroom was set like a Qudditch Pitch, a sport that the older brother enjoyed. The yonger one had his own half of the room. Having a book shelf, and the luxurious desk. He also had some muggle and wizarding games neatly on his desk. A laptop was on his bed side desk, and he had a wizarding chess board on his right side of the room.

'As you say mistress.' Teddy Lupin effortlessly swift his wand, resulting the older boy lying on the floor; yet not disturbed. He then, threw a water balloon on the younger boys bed, making him think that the older brother threw the water balloon on the younger brother. In a fraction of a second, Lilly and Teddy ran out of the room.

'JAMES, YOU B-'

His voice was drowned as Teddy and Lilly Luna rapidly ran the marble staircases of the Potter Mansion, own by sweethearts, Harry Potter and Ginny Potter nee Weasley. They both ran in the kitchen, not realising their parents (god parents in Teddy's case) were in the kitchen as well.

'Phew Teddy, I think we got away.' Lilly huffed, looking exhausted.

'I wouldn't be sure of that, what about you Ginny?' an older man said, resting his eyes on his daughter and god-son, looking tiredly at them, as if they had this conversation before.

Before Ginny could of interrogate any of her children, James and Albus came rushing down, yet arguing about something else.

'I didn't do it Albus!' James reasoned

'Then who? Merlin?' Albus shot at him

'Maybe...'

'Boys...' Ginny said warningly at them as they say down.

No matter how many articles, news reports or even compliments by wizards or witches, none of the Potter/Lupin children were ever alike.

James, 14, was more a laid back boy. He's just like his namesakes. He enjoys pranks, and loves teasing his yonger sibilings often. Yet his teachers seen his worst days. He always flunked every class in Hogworts, and gets bad grades, often get howlers from Ginny because of it (much to Albus enjoyment). James and his cousin Fred are trying to earn the most detention ever earned in Hogwarts. Many (when I say many, I mean 99.9% of Hogwarts population) girls fancy him, but James only dates them for one day and breaks up with them. _Smooth Potter. His best friends were Fred Weasley, Dominque Weasley, Alex Fletcher and Sally Rickman._

Albus 13 and a half, was the opposite of James. He disliked Qudditch (but when Ginny plays it for a career, that's only the time when Albus likes to watch it), but get exceptional grades from school. He had never had a fond for pranks, only when he's force to. Albus was very much like his father, inherited the famous green eyes, and messy jet black hair. _His best friends were Rose Weasley, Molly Weasley, Lorcan and Lyscander Scamder and David Williamson._**  
**

Lilly, 11, was always a daddy's girl. She was much tomboyish, yet her attractive good looks would make any guy fall for her. She was often considered a Veela (yet she doesn't have blonde hair, and its not in her blood). Just like James, she enjoyed pranks, pranking any one possible. But just like Albus, she was very smart as well. Privately in his fathers thoughts, she was much rather like her name sake, 'Lily Evans'. Lilly's name is spelt with two L's, because when she was young, she once declared not to be labelled, and boy, that caused a lot of trouble between the Ministry Register office.

As time went by, the Potters finshed there breakfast and headed to the train station. Today, Lilly would finally go to Hogwarts, happiest day she ever had. Clutching her fathers arm, she carried her trolley as they went through the brick wall. Last minute advice, or kisses were given. Lilly smiled, barley listening to her mothers and fathers advice, just nodding impatiently.

'Lilly!', Hugo appeared before her, freckles was scattered upon his face, his brown eyes were big, looking at Lilly gleefully. Hugo was one of her best friends, other than his older sister Rose Weasley, Roxanne Weasley, Lorcan and Lyscander Scamder, Domique and Victorie Weasley.

A girl with silky reddish black hair came toward the duo. Roxanne Weasley smiled, and all three of them talked happily, not a care in the world.

**Roxanne Weasley POV: **

** 1st September' 12:03 **

All three of us found a compartment. Hugo and I were bickering endlessly. If there were a troll in Hogwarts or not. Obviously there are. But no. Hugo says trolls are stupid and can't even find the way to Hogwarts. It's these moments I ask myself if Hugo is really my cousin. He could be a decedent of a troll anyways. Lilly again acted as a peacemaker and told us if we don't shut up, she would ask Victorie to turn us into trolls. Bursting in, two boys appruptedly came in and cause a ruckus. They rudely interrupted us.

'Stop barging in. Can you see you don't fit in? Find another compartment because this one is already taken.' Hugo said, for once standing up for himself. Lilly looked proud at Hugo and gave a warm smile.

'What are you going to do about, wimp. No one asked your opinion.' The taller boy said annoyed. James came in and told the boys to back of Lilly.

When Lilly was fighting with one of the boys, Jack Fletcher (according to James, 1st Year. He has two brothers, Alex and Micheal), Hugo and I made a bet about Lilly and Jack. Who would fall in _love_ first. I rooted for Lilly, and Hugo rooted for Jack. We **(finally)** agreed will give our money at the end of Hogwarts. Prepare to lose Hugo!

**Rose Weasley's POV:**

** September 1st 2019, 12:50**

'So is it ture then?' Rose Weasley whispered quietly, to Albus Potter and Molly Weasley.

'That the stone still exists, of course. Must be the simplest explanation that been going around.' Albus replied not giving the second thought of who might be listing on their confidential conversation.

'But your brother knows, doesn't he?' Molly said glaring at Albus. 'He knows doesn't he? Look Albus, just because _he_ knows, doesn't mean _he_ stole it, wouldn't the teachers figure it out that a stone, their highest priorities, been stolen'.

I wanted to collaborate on the argument between Albus and Molly, but I dont even know what's going on. Albus claims that James stole the stone. We went through the passage blocked by Hagrid's Dragon, and we couldn't find the stone. According to runes, that stone grants one wish, even the possibility to bring back people from the dead. I said maybe. I guess is my fault showing that book to Albus, yet I couldn't help not knowing the answer to his question.

I looked outside the window, people were lining up to get the new edition of the Quibbler.

I smiled, until I carefully looked at the stained glass inscribed the words _'James never done it'_. Then it vanished, like nothing happened at all.

**Lilly's Luna Potter's POV:**

** September 1st 2019, 1:13**

Can we join you guys?' A girl said. She had brown hair and had a beanie cap over her head.

'Sure!' I replied happily.

The girl was followed by two boys. I quickly recognised one of them. Jack Fletcher. He came in to our carriage twenty minutes ago and start to bully Hugo. I wanted to protest but Hugo gave a small shrug and shook his head, which meant '_It's_ all_ right.'_

'I'm Arianna Clearwater. Both of my parent were in Hufflepuff and there both half-bloods. I'm really excited to go to Hogwarts, but I would like to be in Gryffindor. I always liked Gryffindor, even when I was a kid.' Arianna said smiling at us.  


'I'm Antonio Patel. My dad and my mum are muggles. But my uncle is a wizard, though. I used to live in India, then Spain then England. I don't know much about what Hufflepuff or Grffinfor is. I'm quite embarrassed that my parents are both muggles, and I hardly know anything about the wizarding world.' Antonio said. He had black hair, and brown eyes.

'Gryffindor. I think it's quite cool to have muggle parents. My mum had muggle parents.' Hugo said smiling at Antonio who was smiling back.

'I'm Hugo. Hugo Weasley. My parents are incredibly famous. Also, I get my good looks from my dad.' Hugo said.

Roxanne, Arianna, Antonio, Jack and I all burst out laughing.

'I'm Jack. Jack Fletcher. My mum died when I was three. My dad re-married when I was seven. I had three step-brothers Micheal, Alex and Tom. Tom, who is now four I believe, had been attacked by former Death Eaters.' Antonio gave him a questioning look.

'Bad wizards basically. Anyways, Tom never got his memory back, and he's living his life out at St Mungos. Micheal is in his 7th year and I think he's dating your cousin Hugo, Victorie. Alex is in his fourth year. Also Hugo, I want to apologise.' Jack finished. Both of them had identical smiles which meant 'It's all right.'

I don't know what I felt. Jealous, angry or felt sorry. I had no reason too. Obviously, I'm disheartened about his family but he had no reason to bully mine. Without thinking it, I snickered at Jack.

'Something funny, Potter? My life story entertaining to you? Remind me, next time I'll start with my dad is a alcoholic.' Jack retorted.

'Don't fight. We only just met, you guys. I would like us to be all friends. I never had friends, really. You can hate each other, but please don't fight. I don't like being in the middle of fighting.' Arianna pleaded, her hazel eyes looking sad.

We stopped bickering. Roxanne and I introduced ourselves. We all started talking, laughing and teasing. I saw Jack staring at me. I ignored it. Only one hour until we reach to Hogwarts. I can't wait!

**Thanks for reading. All the chapters are going to be updated. So be sure to re-read them. Bye! Review.**


	2. 2: 3 Detentions, 2 Stones 1 JF

**Hey, hey, hey! Thanks so much for reading first story! I'm really happy about the amount of views I got for this story just in 15 hours! Sqeee! I'm also looking for a Beta Reader. REVIEW, AND FOLLOW! **

**Disclaimer: ****All rights go to J.K Rowling for the universe of Harry Potter that she created. She owns the charaters that she used from the Next Generation of Harry Potter. I own nothing but the plot and the charater 'Jack Flechter' And obviously any character that J.K haven't created.**

**Lilly Luna's POV: **

** September 1st 2:59 **

'RAVENCLAW!' the hat shouted in delight. A short boy looked gleeful as he walked over to his table. I couldn't stop trembling, or feeling nervous. Two years ago, Uncle Ron told me that if Hugo was not in Gryffindor, he would disown him.

I looked over to the hat, and saw another boy.

'FLECHTER JACK.' Professor Longbottom yelled. He was sorted in Gryffindor. He was arrogant, and idiotic. I hated him, I hate everything about him. Arrogant smile, Merlin. I wish I could wipe the smirk of his face. He winked at me, while I just rolled my eyes. He already came to my carriage, then started to bully Hugo. I told him to shut up, and then he said, _I can see the way you look at me, you love me, don't you? _Fat chance I call it. But I'm forced to be friends with him because of Arianna.

'POTTER LILLY.' He yelled, and then he smiled at me. Nice to have some familiar faces around here. I walked up to the stool my hands sweating…

_Another Potter? I see… Last one I guess._

I think so…

_Yes, but you're not like any other of your cousins. You see, you remind me of one of your name sakes._

Who? I got three, Luna Lovegood, Remus Lupin and Lilly Potter, which one?

_Time will tell, dear one. Now enough chit chat. You definitely smart for Ravenclaw, are you not? But, you're cunning. Hmmm, VERY cunning. Bit of a Marauders blood in you. Maybe Slytherin for you. But you don't seek glory or power. Hufflepuff, maybe. Loyal to friends are you? What about Gryffindor? Bold and Bravery._

I guess, but I don't mind houses. Not even Slytherin.

_You're brave aren't you? Maybe next time I see your family, maybe your house wouldn't be…_

_**GRYFFINDOR!**_

I saw all the Gryffindor table, standing up cheering. I smiled walked happily to my table. Jack Flechter made some space for me, so I could sit. I scoffed, concentrating on Hugo and Roxanne arguing whatever about this time.

'Gosh, would it hurt a bit of a thank you?' Jack exaggerated, looking at me directly.

'I never asked for _your_ help, did I? I would be already stupid enough to do that.' I said coldly

The whole Gryffindor table looked at us, daring not to say anything.

'You need it of course, anything for little _Lillikins_. Daddy's little girl, right?'

Jack was mocking me of my child-hood nickname. James look furious like he wanted to punch Jack, but Dominque whispered something in his ear, but James calmed down, yet watching Jack with a death glare.

'Oh yeah? My dad defeated Voldermount. Someone who was killing wizards and witches. So I suggested you shut that arrogant mouth of yours, or I will hex you until you cry.' I replied loud enough so the whole Gryffindor table would shut up.

'Guys, stop.' Arianna said, glaring at both of us.

I finished my dinner, not daring to speak again. I went to the girl's dormitories, and I pretended to sleep. My first day at Hogwarts, and Jack ruined my perfect day. Next time I'll see him, I would do my mum's famous Bat Boogie Hex on him.

** September 30th 2019, 10:09**

**Dominque's POV:**

We had Potions the next day, my worst subject. Everyone would be back to normal of what happened last year, but honestly I'm not.

'It's not here. James, where did you find it?' I said quietly, we've been outside of Hagrids hut, trying to find the stone. Maybe Albus dropped it, or left it hidden. I slipped onto the grass. But I saw a stone lying near me. It was black, but not the stone we were looking for. A square shaped stone. I carefully placed the stone in my back pocket, best not saying anything.

'THERE IS NO BLODDY POINT IS THERE LOOKING JAMES! YOU KNEW DIDN'T YOU, AFTER ALL THIS TIME, YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TELL US THAT YOU HAD THE STONE!' Fred shouted at him, outraged.

'Okay fine, I'm sorry. But is not like I ever had it. I knew where the stone was, but the passage was blocked by Hagrid's stupid dragon. When I finally got passed it, the stone was gone. Completely mad. Albus stole it. He probably used it for something stupid.' James bitterly replied in a harsh tone.

I saw a figure coming towards us. Seeing how this would end, I tried several attempts to go back to the castle, but it was not use as we were miles away.

'Dominque, James and Fred? Aren't you supposed to be at Potions thirty minutes ago. WAIT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE. GO TO YOUR CLASS.' McGonagall voice rang in my ears.

We never need asking twice. We ran and ran until we saw the familiar classroom. Class was finished I suspected, but we already had detention. Professor Dingley wrote on his white board. I had Free Period, James and Fred went Divination while I went to the Gryffindor Common Room.

**October**** 17th 2019, 2:50**

I saw Victorie, passing by. I decided to tell her what's been going on, since I can never lie to my sister.

'So Albus, may have the stone. Okay, look, there is something important about that stone that you guys are not supposed to know yet. But, it's important you find it, and put it back where it belongs.' Victorie said horsley. It's like she was hiding something, but Albus came rushing down out of the boys domintaries.

Without thinking it, I did a spell that made Albus stuck on to his spot.

'Haha Dominque, very funny. Now let me go.' Albus told his older cousin.

'Until you give me something that you have, the stone. We knew you took it Al, and we need it.'

'I don't have the stone. It disappeared when I went through the passage, James has it.'

'No, he doesn't. That's the same thing he said!'

'Wait' Victorie now grew suspicious,' If Albus doesn't have the stone, or even James, then who has it?'

**October ****30th 2019, 5:43**

**Scorpious Malfoy POV:**

I had this icky feeling inside me. I can't get it out no matter how hard I tried. I went to Madam Pomfery about this, but she gave me a toothy smile and walked away from me. Uhh, excuse me? I went to her and she walks away from me? Who does that?

I had Transfiguration after Divination, and we learnt how to turn your animals into icy decorations. Five blooming tries and the only effect that came out of my wand was Parkinsons hair turned green. Then that Weasley saw me, the one is named after a flower, then _helped_ me to do it. Puh-please, the Rosey idiot is trying to show off, then gave me a sympathetic look. Urgh...

'I don't need your pity, I was nearly there myself.' I lied to Rose

'Sorry, for just trying to help...' Rose looked at my sadly, then walked of and went to her friend, Lorcan Scamder. Icy blades went down my stomach, but I couldn't ignore it.

I finally figured out why the I had that icky feeling in me. It's Rose Weasley, trying to poison me. The only best explanation I got.

**WHO HAS THE STONE? I know, Tell me who do you think it is. Review, and Follow! Bye!**


	3. 3: The Litterbox and the lone bottle

**Hey guys! I hope you had a LONG** **GOOD time to think about who could of stole the stone. Louis, Lorcan, or what about innocent Lucy? Yes… Now not ALL will be revealed in this chapter, but the truth will come soon enough. PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me who do you think stole the stone, and if you got any idea's or would like to contribute, I would enjoy that very much.**

**Disclaimer: ****All rights go to J.K Rowling for the universe of Harry Potter that she created. She owns the charaters that she used from the Next Generation of Harry Potter. I own nothing but the plot and the charater 'Jack Flechter' and other characters that J.K Rowling did not create.**

**Lorcan POV:**

** November 2nd 2019, 10:21 **

'Now, don't make me ask twice, what are you smuggling in the school? If you tell me, I'd consider lowering your punishment's and also may not reveal this _drama_ to your parents.'

McGonagall talked calmly out of this whole situation, yet it's nothing big, isn't it? Just a few potions, not intending to use them…

I looked over to Louis who was sweating out of this whole time. His arms were shaking and looked scared of the _cat lady_ as James likes to call McGonagall.

Surprisingly, my twin Lysander spoke up.

'Fine, love potions from Fred's dad, George Weasley. I mean, it's not like we were going to use it. I swear it got switched in our trunk, that's all.' Lysander admitted.

'Amazingly I believe you. I won't complain to your parents unless I have the bottle of the love potion in less than two weeks. That's a considerable amount of time. If you don't give it to me, I would expel the three of you. Louis, I expected more from you, at least not get involved with smuggling love potions. Now return back to your classes.'

McGonagall examined us for the last time before dismissing us. Before I could lay a fingerprint on the door knob, Louis asked McGonagall something.

'Umhhh, M-M-McGonagall, I-I-I- Ummm, f-found something-g-g, but I d-d-don't know-w-w'

Louis stammered before he could even finish his sentence. So naturally I was curious so I pretended to walk out of the door, Lysander told me he had enough trouble for today and went to skip Potions and relax in the Common Room while I listened to every part of the conversation. In the end, Louis decided not to tell, it was not like himself. He was so confident and out-spoken. I might need to chat with him later.

**November 2nd 2019, 11:04:**

**Lucy POV:**

Next time, I'll keep an alarm clock in Lorcan's head. Everyone seems to be bunking Potions, I had no idea where Louis, Lorcan or Lysander was, and according to Alex Fletcher, Dominque, Fred and James bunked Potions yesterday. Something is going on, and I plan to figure what it is. It's not like them.

'Lucy, can you explain the effect of the Obernersive Potion.' Professer Dingley asked.

I decided not to say anything, but knowing he would take the mick out of me it didn't sound like an option.

'Been day dreaming again Lucy? I suggest you pay attention because in a few minutes you would create a replica of this potion.' Professer Dingley said.

I tried listened attentively but I got easily distracted. We had to pair up, but since none of my cousins or friends was here, I had to pair up with **Scorpious. Scorpious Malfoy.**

Much as possible I tried **not** to do these things:

**Chat with him, or daydream.**

**No eye contact and 5cm away from him.**

**Try not to fall in love with him.**

**AN: (I considered stopping here, but it would be a very short entry)**

'Oi Weasley, pass me the silver knife would you.' Malfoy spat.

'Get it yourself idiot, it's get inches away from you.'

I spat back, looking at the cauldron. The only thing I picked out from Professer Dingley speech was that if it's a dark blue shade and when you drink the potion it will make a person obsessive about something. In other words, what you're supposed to be doing right now. But our cauldron was nothing like it. It was purple, strangely. Instead I said nothing, just observed Scorpious doing his _**magic.**_ He also poured something I couldn't recognize, but I knew it wasn't part of the potion.

It was a miracle that we got an E for it. Second Period was over, and a lot of my classmates rushed out of the door quickly as they could, result me tripping and falling my books everywhere. As I gathered it up, I saw Malfoy with a little glass bottle in his hands. He was examining our potion. He filled up the bottle with our potion then casually went out, ignoring me.

**No one's POV: **

** November 2nd, 2019, 2:39**

'Please.' Lilly whined.

'No, I hate Qudditch. It's boring and time wasting. Now Transfiguration, that's an interesting subject. Plus, we have that homework about transforming animals into decorations.' Arianna said, placing her prawn in front of her queen, while Hugo tried to look for an escape root.

We were at the Gryffindor Common Room. Arianna, Antonio and Hugo were playing three-way-Wizard Chess, and Jack, Marlene, Roxanne and Lilly were pleading Arianna to come with us to practice for the tryouts. Marlene Davids (pureblood) is a one of Lilly's best friends that she had met a few days before. She was girly and aggressive too. But in a good way.

'What's Qudditch anyways?' Antonio asked.

Arianna cut of Roxanne from speaking.

'It's a sport that requires a broomstick, and several balls. Trust me, be thankful your not corrupted yet.' Arianna explained.

'Bludgers and Snitches.' Jack said exasperated. 'It's not that hard.'

'Plus, three hundred witches and wizards, give or take a few, get hurt per year by playing that brutal sport.' Arianna went on, ignoring Jacks remark.

'Oh so Qudditch is a crime now?' Roxanne blurted out.

'It should be.' Arianna said.

A brown owl flew down. It had dotted black wings and landed gracefully down at the nearest table.

'Oh look! My owl!' Antonio yelped.

'That's not your owl. Thats mine.' Jack told him jumping up from his feet.

But it was too late, Antonio ripped open the envelope and read it out loud.

'Dear Jack Turner. We ha- wait what?' Antonio questioned. 'Your name is Jack Fletcher. Who is Jack Turner.'

'Give it.'

'No.'

'Antonio.'

'Turner.'

'Shut it.'

'No thanks.'

'GIVE IT NOW.'

'Kiss my arse.'

'Your impossible.'

'The world is impossible.'

'Your crazy.'

'Like you just noticed.'

'Yo-' Jack got cut off by Marlene sudden outburst.

'You zip it, and you explain.' Marlene said pointing her fingers.

'He started it.' Antonio whined.

'Well, I'm finishing it. Jack, explain.' Marlene argued.

'My real name is Jack Turner. But my step siblings surname is Fletcher. So I thought I could use it, so people think I'm-.' Jack stopped.

'Normal.' Arianna finished.

The whole room turned silent. Lilly spoke up.

'For the record, I like Jack Turner than Jack Fletcher.' Lilly said. She smiled warmly at Jack.'

'Thanks.' Jack said, returning the smile.

'So Quiddtich?' Lilly asked at no one particular.

'So Qudditch.' Jack repeated, smiling.

**November 2nd, 2019, 4:58 pm**

**Lysander POV:**

'Lorcan, where were you?' I said out of breath.

'You do know that because we flunked Potions, Lucy will have our head cut off.' Lorcan whispered.

'Well it's about Louis. Y'know, he hadn't been himself this week, or even last year. Yesterday I asked him if we can get a hold of fireworks and explode the Great Hall, but then he just rolled his eyes and he ignored me completely.' I informed my 5 minute older brother.

'Now I realised that to. But its fishy, isn't it? Not replying to ex-, YOU WHAT? YOU ORDERED FIREWORKS ALREADY? DID YOU NOT SEE THE FRICKIN CAT LADY'S WARNING? WE ALSO NEED TO GET THE LOVE POTION GENIUS!' Lorcan yelled, he ran around like a head less chicken.

'Okay, let's just take a deep breath; the potion is in my trunk. All we have to do is hand it to McGonagall in two weeks, and plus the fireworks and not in _our_ trunk, it's in James trunk. Stole it from his dad, I suppose. If James gets caught, we had nothing to do with it. Our fireworks plan is in _good hands.' _I replied to Lorcan, entering third year dormitory.

'Sure, nothing to worry about, nothing, absolutely nothing.' Lorcan said nervously sitting on his bed, now relaxing. 'Plus you found it right, it's right there in your trunk, right Lysander?'

I opened my trunk, and saw a little bottle with purple substance not there anymore. No matter how many books I shuffled away the little bottle was not there.

I couldn't answer. A hope of fate drowned from my lungs, I felt like I have been punched twice. I couldn't say anything...

'Mate, what's wrong?' Lorcan replied having his full attention now, looking at me suspiciously.

I told him what I saw, a missing bottle from my trunk.

'The love potion Lorcan, I don't have it. Someone stole it from my trunk.' I whispered in a deathly tone, being tongue-tied.

**Next time:**

**Hugo Weasley POV:**

I had lots of homework. Underestimated statement. I had a 69 pancakes stack of homework. See, much better. I nearly done all of them, except the Tranfiguration one. Turning animals into colourful decorations. That was the most difficult homework of all.

I heard footsteps running down quickly. I saw red haired girl coming towards me.


	4. 4: RIP Alexandra

**Welcome to another chapter of Roses, Lilies and Weasley's. Thanks to everyone who's reading this. Also, Chapter 1 is updated with characters POV. I'm not going to say who it is, but if you re-read it, then there's more. Chapter 2 is updated as well; another Characters POV is there as well. Today, instead of doing 3 entries, I'm going to do 6, I made an extra-long one! Note, please read updated Chapter 2 to get this.**

**Disclaimer: ****All rights go to J.K Rowling for the universe of Harry Potter that she created. She owns the characters that she used from the Next Generation of Harry Potter. I own nothing but the plot and the character 'Jack Flechter' and the spell 'Pretengo.'**

** November 19th 2019, 3:00**

**Hugo Weasley's POV:**

I had lots of homework. Underestimated statement. I had a 69 pancakes stack of homework. See, much better. I nearly done all of them, except the Tranfiguration one. Turning animals into colourful decorations. That was the most difficult homework of all.

I heard footsteps running down quickly. I saw red haired girl coming towards me.

'Hugo! What are you doing?' Lilly asked examining me.

'Homework, I'm nearly done. I'm stuck on this Tranfiguration one.' I complained, pointing at the essay. 'Plus where you going?'

'Oh that? That's EASY! I've done that three days ago. To answer your other question, Im practicing for Quiddich. Quddich try outs today, Hugo!' Lilly answered enthusiastically.

'Oh, and to help you. You are supposed to use an animal to make that spell work. You can use my owl, Alexandra, to help you.' Lilly said.

Now it makes sense. Before I could ask anything, Lilly ran rapidly out of the Common Room.

Right now, life is complicated. Lilly's owl, **GIRLS** dormitory, my **RAT** got **EATEN. ** I somehow sneak into the Girls dormitory, kidnap an owl, make the owl into a decoration then write the what happens in my book. And you say I'm crazy.

**Molly Weasley's POV:**

** November 19th, 2019, 3:14**

I was in the library in Rose. Albus asked me to find that book. Good news is, James never stole the stone, so who did? More importantly, where is that book? When we find it, we can actually find out more information about the stone. I kept on throwing books, getting more and more frustrated.

'Molly, I'm sensing you're very annoyed.' She said matter of factly.

'Huh, I haven't noticed. What gave you the hint, **MY FACE** or **MY EXPRESSION?'** I half yelled at Rose becoming annoyed with her.

She wasn't even helping; she was doing her Divination homework. After this, I swear I'm going to find better friends and cousins.

For 2 hours none stop, I been finding books, instead of being at the Quiddich Pitch, helping James set up for try outs. Rose has been no help. As usual.

As usual? That reminds me, I haven't seen Hugo in the last few hours. Oh god… I got to check up on him, yesterday him and Peeves threw exploding bombs everywhere. I looked at Rose and remembered what I needed to do.

'Rose, I beg you. Help me to find the book. Please.' I pleaded her, kneeling on the floor.

'Okay,' Rose said happily putting all her homework on the nearest desk.

'Accio 101 facts about Wizarding Mining and Minerals book.' She cast the spell non-verbly then the book appeared in her hands.

'ACCIO? ACCIO?' I yelled losing my temper. Two hours of finding a book, she didn't BOTHER telling me the name of the book or to use Accio.

'Shh, this is the library, not the Qudditch Pitch.' Rose shushed me then sat down and studied the book.

I really need to find better friends.

**James Potter POV:**

** November 19th 2019, 5:20**

Where was Molly? She told me that she would help me set up, but **no**, I have to do it myself. I saw a blur of red and gold uniforms arguing each other angrily, of who's going to be the best playing on the field. Then I saw my fan girls waving and gushing at me, probably spreading gossips at me.

'QUIET! THE PEOPLE WHO ARE HERE TO SEE MY HOTNESS OR JUST CREEPILY WATCH ME, GET OUT!' I roared anger bursting out of my chest.

The majority of the people who were still here, left. But there were still a few people left.

'IF YOUR HOUSE IS NOT GRYFFINFDOR, PLEASE GET OUT.' I yelled.

After that commotion was over, I started to do the tryouts.

**My records of the best players:**

**Beaters: **The only good ones were only three. Demelza Granda, Jack Fletcher and Kimu Xylopimn.

**Chasers:** Lorcan Scamander scored 12 goals, James Carter scored 9, and of course, my sister scored 17 goals.

**Keeper**: Dominque Weasley saved 10 goals, Victorie Weasley save 7 goals and Renine Bemander saved 9 goals.

It was of course and easy decisions , after I eliminated the ones who haven't got a chance, and the ones who will shame the entire name of Quiddich.

'Okay, The new chasers are are Lorcan Scamder, Lilly Potter and James Carter. Beaters are Demelza Granda, Jack Fletcher and Kimu Xylopimn. The new keeper is Dominque Wealsey. The understudy for the keeper is Renine Bemander. Now since that is over, everyone please get out.'

**Hugo Weasley's POV:**

** November 19th 2019, 5:59**

After the try outs were over, James agreed to go in the girl's dormitory and get Alexandra. Of course, the other girls who were in the dorm _loved _having him go in there.

James came down with the fluffy white owl, while James looked petrified.

'We would never tell anyone about this, agree?' James asked.

'Agreed, now tell me how you would do the spell?'

'Lemme show you dear boy, you first tap on the owl twice and say Pretengo.' James cleared his throat 'PRETENGO' he yelled, his cherry oak wand pointing at the feathers of Alexandra.

Suddenly, we heard footsteps running towards to Common Room, Rose and Molly looked at James as he recite the spell.

'James, no! ' Rose yelled 'You said the spell wrong!'

But my sister's warning was too late. What I saw wasn't a fluffy white owl; the owl had vibrant rainbow feathers. A bit of pink there, a bit of blue with a dash of green, enhance it by red make it pop out with orange and dark blue to finish it off. Its eyes weren't deep blue, it was purple.

I started at James furiously, Molly looked angry but had a casual face since she expected this, majorly Rose looked disappointed but I could see her doing the 'I told you so' face.

'At least it isn't dead?' James said nervously.

**Molly's POV:**

** November 19th 2019, 6:30 **

We ended up going to the Hospital Wing but apparently the change is permanent. So big bummer for Alex.

After arguing who's fault was it, Rose left to see Scorpious, then afterwards Albus came.

'Molly!' Albus yelled happily. He froze in his tracks when he saw Alexandra feathers.

'W-w-what happened to Alexandra?' Albus wondered out loud.

'_James.'_ scoffed Hugo.

'_Hugo.'_ scoffed James

I took a deep breath and told Albus everything what happened. Albus nodded and only said

'Lilly is going to murder you for that.'

We both walked to somewhere private and where no one could hear us.

'So, whats up?' I asked?

'I know who stole the stone.' He whispered.

'Me too.' I whispered.

'Scorpious.' I said

'Louis.' He said.

He told me what happened with Louis while I had no reasons for my answer. Except for what Lucy told me about the glass bottle, I revealed this to Albus and told him. Get both of us 18 glasses of Pumpkin Juice because this going to take a while.

**Rose Weasley POV: **

** November 19th 2019, 6:12**

Because smart guy's spell was terribly wrong, we decided to go to the hospital wing for it. Madam Pomfery said the change is permanent and we can't fix it. Poor Alexandra.

'Well, what about my essay?' Hugo whined.

'If you haven't noticed, your essay was the whole reason why were here now.' James bitterly arugued.

'And still, it was your own stupidness that got us here in the first place.' Molly yelled, defending Hugo.

While the argument was going on, I saw Scorpious, making a signal to come talk to him. I was about to refuse, but I wanted to talk to him too.

'Weasley.' He greeted (I think).

'Malfoy, what do you want?' I mumbled loud enough so he could hear.

'At first, I thought you poisoned me. I then I had some feelings about you. I asked Madam Pom-Pom, but she never gave me the answer. I didn't know what it was, but now it's clear. I'm in love with you, Rose Weasley.'

**BOOM DONE! WOO, THAT TOOK MORE THAN AN HOUR! Review, Favourite and Follow! Bye!**


	5. 5: Consequences and Phoenixs

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating for a few days. I hope today's entry would make up : D. So recently, there are two accusations for who may have stolen the stone Louis and Scorpious, and Lilly's owl turned into a umm, not an owl from to the 'amazing' James.**

**Disclaimer: ****All rights go to J.K Rowling for the universe of Harry Potter that she created. She owns the characters that she used from the Next Generation of Harry Potter. I own nothing but the plot and the character 'Jack Flechter' and the spell, 'Pretengo.'**

**Rose Weasley's POV: **

** November 19th 2019, 6:35**

It's not like I never had any feelings for Scorpious. I mean, I sort of flirted with him two years back but I didn't know who he was. And plus, it's not like I still like him now. I mean, it's impossible. I can never love a Malfoy, especially whom my family dislikes very strongly. I do like him but I don't _like_ him. Does that even makes sense? Why couldn't he tell me this three years ago, why now?

'I'm sorry, but not now. I have already too many complications an-'

'And I'm complicated, is that it? Don't even use that excuse to me, Weasley. I know what you mean already. You want me to get out of your life, don't you? I'm pathetic aren't I?' he shot back, glaring at me with rage.

'You're not pathetic, you jus-?'he cut my sentence before I could even dare to speak.

'I'm not right for you? Or you don't love me, do you?' Scorpious took a moment to examine me. A moment too long.

He stormed away leaving me near the lake, while I drowned myself, flooding into tears.

**Dominque Weasley's POV:**

** November 20th 2019, 1:49**

James owes me five galleons. He asked me to stall his sister because according to Hugo, 'blew up a perfectly fine white owl.' I don't think I need to look at what they have done, because I can imagine it in my head.

'Hey Lils, why don't we go near Hagrid's Hut, y'know have some time to catch up with our favourite half giant?' I asked, trying to cause a distraction.

'No thanks, I saw him yesterday.' She informed him, while I was cursing in my head how Lilly was so popular in three weeks.

30 minutes passed and James told me to watch out for fireworks. That's when I bring Lilly to the hospital wing.

'Are all boys idiots?' Lilly said, not trying to make eye contact.

I realised this was something about her love problems. Usually Victorie would handle this but seeing she's revising for her NEWTS so…

'Not all. Some boys are really nice and sweet. They don't fly around on brooms just to get people attention, they actually pretty charming as well.' I finally told her, smiling at the memory of meeting a French wizard every day when I was young. We used to talk about everything and anything, but we only forget to tell each other our names.

Suddenly, Fred came out, throwing fireworks and bombs everywhere resulting unhappy seventh year students.

I looked at my younger cousin giving me an 'I told you so face.'

'Yeah our cousins, one in a million; they usually take after Uncle Ron for girls except for your brothers.' I briefly added before going to the Hospital Wing with Lilly.

**Fred Weasley's POV: **

** **November 20th 2019, 2:00****

I have a power. It's being awesome. I 'found' some fireworks and bombs from James's trunk. Now to go outside and work my magic. The only thing that stopped me was Rose. Rose Weasley crying.

I flew over to Rose, who looked up with a confused face. It took a few minutes but she explained to me what happened.

'I loved Scorpious but he never loved me. What I'm I supposed to do when, three years later, comes running to me saying he loves me.' She furiously explained to me, while the safestoption was nod. Albus's dad taught me the proper care of how to look after a Weasley woman.

'But still its impossible right? I could never love him, can I? I ruin everything. And so does Scorpious.' Rose looked different. Same flaming red hair, same brown eyes yet the way her face lights up is gone. Not even I can make her laugh.

'Yet the only person who broke your heart is the only one who could fix it.' I told her remembering what my dad always tells me.

We sat like for a few more minutes, yet it seemed to last like hours. All I ever wanted to do is to protect my family. It was nice; it was like we never even had to find a stone.

She started to smile a bit. To me, that smile was the best feeling in the world.

**Lucy Weasley's POV:**

** ******November 20th 2019, 2:13****** ** **  
******

I was running from a boy. 3rd year trying to get a kiss out of me. All I need is a place to hide. A place to hide, a room where he can't find me. Out of nowhere, a door grew on a wall. I examined it closely, debating if I should go in or not.

'Lucy where are you? You're running away from a handsome boy. **Pucker up Weasley**.' He yelled, his shadow coming closer.

I went in, knowing I didn't have a choice.

The room was, like a common room to me. It had sofas, a fireplace, tables and even a practice dummy to practice your spells on.

I saw a tall man in here, looking at a nearby table.

'Who are you?' My lips trembled. Barley the words came out of my mouth and into a ghastly whisper.

'I'm surprised, Lucy. I'm you new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.' The man said, finally revealing his face.

**James Potter's POV:**

** November 20th 2019, 2:23**

This is bad. This is _so _bad. After Madam Pomfery came out of the testing room with the owl. It was the last existing species of dad's owl (before it died, of course). But somehow, we turned it to a rainbow phoenix. Extremely rare, but according to Madam Pomfery, it has healing powers.

Lilly came rushing in with Dominque. I didn't even do the fireworks yet. It must be Fred, false alarm.

Lilly looked horrified when she saw the phoenix.

'Is that my owl, Alexandra?' she asked looking carefully at Hugo and me.

'Technically, it's a Phoenix.' Hugo pointed out.

After explaining the whole dilemma she gave me a death look, glaring with hatred at me.

'James Sirius Potter, I'm going to murder you.' Lilly threatened

I rapidly ran out of the wing while my sister was chasing me.

** November 20th 2019, 2:26**

**Hugo's POV:**

'See Hugo, this is why you should never do Transfiguration.' Dominque told him.

'What about _my_ report?' I whined once again.

'Just write what happened.' Dominque advised.

So I did, plus I think I could get a D for this. Oh well, I did the best I could. Hopefully Rose or James wont snitch on me. I learnt my lesson. **Never trust James near pets. Or anyone.**

**Transfiguraation homework: 20/11/19**

I have no idea what the effect is on the pet. However, I do know that if you let your cousin to help you and say the spell wrong, an innocent owl will turn into a rainbow phoenix. My proof? **Ask James Potter and my muggle lawyer.**

** November 20th 2019, 2:34**

**Albus Potter POV:**

'So, how long do you think until Lilly finds out about her owl?' I asked Molly who was eating her steak.

At the corner of my eye, I saw my little sister chasing his brother.

'About now.' Molly observed.

After a few minutes, Hugo came in and told us that the owl changed into a Phoenix. Dad will be mental when he finds out.

A red haired girl came to us looking tearful, her checks were bright red and her hair was in a mess.

'Hey Rose, are you alright. Your eyes look puffy.' Molly said looking at her friend.

Rose didn't answer. She started at her shoes. I decided I would make Rose my special juice. I got an O for Divination after drinking this.

I poured Pumpkin Juice and Chinese Dragon scale and I mixed it together. I saw two bottles, both the same colour (purple). All I need was a few tears from a Werewolf and I would be done.

I stared at the two bottles and I chose the one on the right, and I poured it in.

I gave the drink to Rose, reassuring her that it will make her feel better. After a few moments, she drank it.

'I'm in love with Scorpious Malfoy.' Rose finally said, her eyes turning purple.

**Didn't expect that didn't you? Like, Review and Favourite. **


	6. 6: Stolen Hearts and Lost Flashbacks

**So, only a few more weeks until summer! Yay! It's been nearly a month since I updated it. So sorry. I had school and trips. I also had to go camping so I didn't have any time really. So recently, Lucy hid in the Room of Requirments and met a mystery stranger who claims to know her, Rose has been poisoned. By what? It will be revealed in this chapter, and how close is Lilly Luna Potter knowing about her siblings ambition to find the stone? Well read on!**

**Disclaimer: ****All rights go to J.K Rowling for the universe of Harry Potter that she created. She owns the characters that she used from the Next Generation of Harry Potter. I own nothing but the plot and the character 'Jack Flechter' 'Micheal Flechter' ****'Mark Bones' ****and the spell, 'Pretengo.'**

**Molly Weasley's POV:**

After the words escaped from her mouth and her glaring eyes were purple, Albus and I took her to the hospital wing. Albus showed Madam Pomfery the remaining contents of his juice. We are still waiting what the results would turn up.

'Albus, what did you put in that drink?' I angrily whispered continuously glancing at Rose and him.

'I didn't put anything. Well, there is something.' He informed me, while trying to put a straight face on.

'What?' I yanked Albus collar, but Madam Pomfery came rushing in. Looking at both of us, with a serious and a confused face.

'I have analysed it with Professor Dingley, and it appears to be love poison.' Now looking at Albus cautiously, my head only bubbled up with more questions than it answered.

After a few minutes, Albus and I were excused to go to DADA. I couldn't believe Albus. When I was sure there was no teachers, I pinned Albus to a wall, making him shout with protests.

'Albus, what did you do? YOU POSIONED ROSE!' I yelled, facing Albus directly.

'I didn't, honest. I did what I done last time, I can't believe it's a mix-up!' Albus now glared at me innocently.

I took a long stare at Albus, but then I remembered Rose.

'I hate you.' The words barley moved out of my mouth but it was loud enough to hear anyways. I stormed of, ignoring his protests.

I can't ever look at him in the eye, knewing what he done. Today, in just twenty five minutes I may lost a cousin temporarily, but I have officially have lost a cousin and a friend forever.

**Lucy POV:**

'Teddy!' I exclaimed happily, my hands collapsing over my mouth.

Teddy stood there, smiling at me. His hair was now turquoise, and he had a dark clack wrapped around him.

'How's my little Lucy?' He hugged me, and we went outside of the room.

I can't believe he is our new DADA teacher. Well, of course, James last year made the last one in St Karden, North of Hogsmede.

We chatted for a little while until it was quarter past. We came out of the room, and saw Victorie. My older cousin linking arms with her boyfriend 'Michael Fletcher.' He had messy black hair, and a warming smile that could make any girl collapse. His eyes were chocolate brown. He was the brother of Jack Fletcher. He's in Lilly's year, but from what I heard they are not the best of friends.

Teddy smiled enthusiastically at Victorie.

'Hey Vic!' Teddy exclaimed.

Victorie looked like she was trying to ignore Teddy, but it failed. She put on a rather forced smile and walked up to Teddy.

'Oh um Hi. Micheal this is Teddy, Teddy this is my boyfriend.' Vic stared at her feet, which to her became quite interesting.

I saw Teddy's smile drop. He looked like he was slapped twice. Then punched.

Victorie walked away rapidly with her boyfriend, with an ungrateful 'bye.' Teddy then walked away, going in the opposite direction.

They were best friends before, but then they drifted apart and I don't know why. I followed Victorie, and Micheal. Micheal was asking about Teddy. I eavesdropped on them, earning dirty looks on fourth years.

'He's not worth my time at all. He's just a stupid idiot that's _part_ of my family. Trust me, his one of those bastards that doesn't have any parents and then my favourite aunt and uncle had to raise him. No one loves him, understand? I hate him and his not my family. He's not my _blood. _Understand?' Victorie growled quite sharply.

Victorie and Micheal bid goodbye walking in opposite direction to second period.

Right behind me I saw James, looking at Victorie bitterly. I never saw him so much hate in his eyes. James and I then walked together holding hands, none of us wanting to say anything. We started at each other trying to look for answers but the more I stared, I focused more on James than Victorie.

Suddenly, I remembered about one particular afternoon when I was nine and Molly was ten. I was at the Burrow and Uncle George was trying to teach us magic tricks.

_**Flashback:**_

'_**And that's how I got a bloody ear. Why don't you youngsters try it?' Joked George, giving a group of children equipment. **_

_**The family of twenty seven gathered around the cozy living room. The fire was roaring with pride and the green wallpaper looked divine. Charlie came this Christmas, pretending to be a well-loved character from the muggle world. Santa Clause, it was.**_

_I was bored so I snuck out and went upstairs. I knew every bit of the house. When I reached on the landing I saw all of my uncle's and aunties bedroom. On the left was Bill's Charlie and Ginny's room and on the right were Ron's Percy's and George. Grandma says George's room was the biggest because his twin lives there. Her eyes usually swell up at that, and mum scolds me if I mention anything about his twin. Plus, I think he was shy because I always go in his room but I can't find him. I came up with two reasons:_

_He's hiding!_

_He doesn't want to play with me._

_I heard crying in Aunty Ginny's bedroom. Aunty Ginny is not there, she's downstairs.. I looked at the door and there was a little gap. I peeked through and I saw my oldest cousin Victorie (14) crying. I opened the door and I saw her. Her blonde hair covering her face, and her face was all red and puffy. _

'_Victorie?' I asked in my smallest voice as possible._

_She slammed the door and told me to get out, I said it was not HER room. She say's your just like Teddy, who hurts everyone's feelings. I told her what does Teddy got to do with any of this, and she called me a mean name. I ran out of the house and went to my best-friends house (The Lovegoods). It was near the hill anyways. I knocked hard on the Horntails Door, and Aunty Luna came out. She asked why I came all by myself. Instead of giving an answer, I cried and cried and it never seemed to end._

_**End of Flashback:**_

We gave a subtle goodbye yet it hardly was a farewell. We both knew it wasn't the end and now I'm going to pick up the shattered pieces of Teddy and Victorie. It was like picking up broken pieces from a mirror. Yet, I must be careful not to prick my finger on the glass otherwise I will end up getting hurt.

**Roxanne Weasley's POV: **

'Hurry Hugo!' I yelled running to him, grinning triumphantly. Hugo ran towards me as we were hiding amongst the bushes of Hogwarts. Jack and Lilly were again arguing about something else. I saw Jack near the Qudditch Pitch. He was taunting Lilly. One of our friends 'Mark Bones' was a victim of Jack's latest pranks. Lilly saw what happened and ran of heading towards Jack. She hexed Jack with all the anger she had. Jack was screaming and yelling but his friends were tongue-tied about how powerful a first year is. Of course, she learnt it from the best.

Hugo and I were running away from Lilly, since she could hex anyone near her that can make her mad and, y'know Hugo….

'I don't get..' Hugo was breathing heavily. Probably exhausted from all running we done in the last twenty minutes .

'Shush get down!' I yelled seeing my fellow cousins, Molly and James walking by near the lake.

'She's been poisoned. MY COUSIN. MY FRIEND. BY YOUR BROTHER!' Molly roared.

'Love poisoned? By Albus? That doesn't sound like him. I know my own brother.' James reasoned.

'I don't care, do I? Plus, we are nowhere NEAR trying to find the stone. If we don't find the stone, and someone BAD uses it, it CAN bring back Voldermount if the person wishes for it.' Molly screamed furiously, then burst into tears and sat down near a tree.

'It's our fault. It's my entire fault. I should have protected the stone and I should have found it.' Molly cried, crying on her knees.

James comforted her, and put his arm around her while watching his sister hex Jack. Dominque came, and joined the duo.

'We've got to tell Lilly.' I informed my cousin. 'This is serious.'

Hugo nodded, thinking how to grab Lilly's attention while duelling Jack.

'Say Hugo, how fast can you get Fred? I asked Hugo, smiling mischievously.

**Lorcan Scamandor POV:**

I've been looking around everywhere for our love potion. One week. One week now, and we are as close as finding it as were are finding the existence of Merlin's ghost. Someone stole it from my twin's trunk, but who? It must be a boy, not a girl, of course.

'Lorcan, what are you doing!?' McGonagall yelled, looking at the messy corridors and the red paint I accidently tripped over.

'Uhh, doing DADA homework. I'm trying to do a non-verbal spell. 'I lied, hoping McGongall would buy it.

'Yes, yes. But red paint? If I didn't know any better, you are lying to me.' McGongall whispered, glaring daggers at me.

'I'll handle him Professer, and will be also writing to your parents about this.' A voice said, walking towards me.

I dreaded to think who it was but when I turned around, it was Teddy. Teddy Lupin? Why is he a teacher, and how was Teddy here so quickly?

**Teddy Lupin's Office:**

'So Lorcan, we both know you weren't doing your DADA homework because I know you are much more gifted than your poor acting performance in the hallway.' Teddy said eyeing me carefully.

'Okay fine, if I tell you what happened, you will tell me why you are here.' I told him.

I recapped the whole story, having the love potion, someone stealing the love potion, now having one week to find it and return it to McGonagall. Teddy looked shocked, his hair turning to neon pink.

'Teddy..' I asked.

'Lorcan, two hours ago, your cousin Rose got poisoned. By a love potion.' Teddy face was in his palms. I literally stopped breathing. A few moments passed and none of us said anything.

'You had a love potion for a prank.' Teddy asked

'Yes.'

'Was it true that someone went into your trunk and stole it?'

'Yes.'

'Did your cousin get poisoned by it?'

'Yes.'

'My dear friend. Have a biscuit.'

'Ye-Wait what?'

'Have a biscuit, you are in a hell of a lot of trouble after today. It's the least I can do.'

'So then Teddy, why are YOU here, teaching at Hogwarts?' I asked him, eating a mini muggle tart.

'Victorie.' He finally said, after long moments. His eyes were focusing on a pebble. A turqiouse one but when it was exposed to sunlight it was purple.

'What does Victorie has to do with this?' I said, eyeing him carefully.

'Everything.'

**Albus Potter POV**:

We all agreed to work together. Fred, Dominque, James, Molly and I. We kept our distance, Molly and I, not saying anything. We all agreed what happened to Rose was bad, so we decided to work together.

'Wait, love potion. I think I cracked it!' Dominque yelled sitting on a couch at the Common Room.

'Lorcan, Louis and Lyscander got in trouble with McGonagall because they were smuggling love potion because of Uncle George. George gave the love potions to them, and I bet Louis got caught up in the act because it's not like him to smuggle love potions in the school.'

'Only one problem with your theory, Dominque. The love potion was stolen from Lyscander's trunk. And, why would Uncle George would want to posion Rose?' A familiar voice said, a shadow creeping near to us.

'Why is my cousin poisoned and why you lot are finding a stone to prevent something evil. And what does Voldermount who is dead, got to do with any of this!' The voice yelled at us.

I turned my head and saw my sister with Hugo and Roxanne.

**Expect that? No? Yes? Review and tell me below. Share this story with friends and family. **


	7. 7: Confessions from Family

**Hi! Welcome back to another chapter to Roses, Lilies and Weasley's! Sorry for the extremely long wait. Before we get on with the story, I would like answer some reviews. I updated most chapters So re-read them!**

**RoniCullen: OMG, Thanks for reading this story! It means a lot to me! Rock on! I love your stories as well about Twlight. It makes me so happy that a talented writer reviewed my story. Once again, thanks!**

**YourStoryAdmirer: Thanks for reading and loving it! I do agree with you that there are a bit too much POV'S. ****The reason is, I divided Lilly's first year into two plots. When future chapters comes along it would be clearer.**

**Main plot: Lilly (and her friends, going to be mentioned soon) Hugo (and his friends), Roxanne and her cousins are going to find the stone which has been stolen. But they would better hurry, or its not long until the thief uses for something evil.**

**Sub plot: I won't reveal it. But Teddy, Victorie, Micheal (Jack's brother), Lucy, Lorcan, Lyscander and Louis will not be involved in the main plot, until the very end of Lilly's first year. For now, wait and see! They will have there own drama.**

**I also added time slots as we'll to help the confusion.**

**Hope it makes it much clearer for you! Read, Review and Favourite.**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to their rightful owners.**

_**Hugo's POV:**_

Why did Roxanne tell Lilly? I don't want to be involved in this bloody thing anyways. Plus it's a joke right? Obviously it is. Right? I mean what stone? Molly must be of her rocker right? She must be joking anyways. But there were tears. Is it real, is it not? I'm confused.

The whole room turned silent. Not even breaths were heard. Trust me, this is all made up. I'm going to clear up this whole mess up.

'Tell me it's all a lie right? Tell me this whole 'stone' thing is a lie, right? Tell me my sister is not in the Hospital Wing poisoned.' I yelled at no one particular.

'I want you to look me in the eye and tell me she's **NOT** **POSINED.' **In a flash, I drew my wand to Albus.

'Hugo, stop!' Fred warned.

'It's not Albus okay. Can we just drop the subject please? Because arguing is not going to do any use for Rose. Is it?' James defended his brother. Albus gave him a small smile which he returned.

'We will tell you guys everything. Okay? Just please, lower your wand.' Dominque reasoned

Roxanne snatched the wand of Hugo and put it in her robe. I was about to yell at Roxanne but Lilly gave me a look. _That_ look.

'So where should we start?' Molly asked.

This was going to take a while.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**No one's POV:**_

'Let's see, it started when James and I got that detention from Professor Longbottom.' Fred started.

'May I ask why?' Roxanne asked curious.

'_Oh go on, Fred. _Amuse us about dear Sally Rickmam. The pretty Ravenclaw, I recall. Brown hair with blonde high lights, green eyes. The one that hexed your a-' Dominque stopped.

'I'm not supposed to that kind of language in here.' Dominque finished, smirking.

'Because Malfoy was running hands all over my girl.' Muttered Fred. Fred shook his head, as if a painful memory came across him.

'Correction she wasn't your girl idiot.' Molly told him, rolling her eyes at him, as if he said something stupid.

'Can you all please shut up?' Fred tensed up but continued where he was interrupted. 'Okay, thank you Dominque. A pleasant reminder. Sally Rickman. The prettiest girl I laid my eyes on. She was a year younger than me, but I didn't care though. Anyways, James said I should make a move on her, so I did. Then she hexed me... Ummm... on my arse. Before I got knocked out. Sally and Scorpious kissed. Then James jumped on Scorpious. Then Professor Longbottom saw James and Scorpious. Me and James both had detention. James had it worse though. He had to have the _talk _and _opposite sex._' Fred told them, wiggling his eye brows suggestively.

James continued.

'After detention Fred and I went to visit Hagrid. But on our way, we saw a hole. But it was not a coincidence. It was really deep. So Fred and I went inside the hole and we saw a dragon. It was like he was guarding something.' James finished.

'So that's where Rose and I step into this. James and Fred confided with Dominque to find what the dragon was guarding. I was planning to talk to Micheal. Jack's brother. He's dating Victorie now, right? Anyways, Rose saw something hidden underneath the hole. We saw a glimpse of the stone. But the dragon was blocking it.' Albus replied.

'Then I went in the hole. Seeing if the rumours were ture. James and Fred was right. There was a dragon. Now that I think about it, It looks like you Fred. Anyway, James obviously followed me because I was too irresistible for him. James went and held some bells in his hands. He rang them and the dragon escaped. We saw the stone and James lunged for the stone and he put it in his pocket.' Dominque replied.

'After that we went to the Common Room, James looked in his pocket but the stone was missing. We tried to re-trace James steps but we couldn't find it.' Fred said.

'Then, I done some research on the stone. With the help of Molly of course. It's called the 'Immortal Stone.' It's the only stone that can bring dead people back into existence.'

The rest was unspoken. No one moved. Or even breathed.

**Sorry for a short entry. I promise the next chapter would be doubled than is chapter. Bye guys! Tell me who you think who stole the stone. Until next time!**


	8. 8: Mrs and Mr Secret

**Disclaimer: All rights go to their rightful owners. I do not own Harry Potter. (If you haven't noticed, obviously)**

**26th November 2019 11:33**

**Lilly's POV:**

"Lily!" Marlene yelled frustrated. As I have realised, we were at the Great Hall.

"It's Lilly," I replied, I had this conversation a thousandth time with her.

"Whatever. I still like Lily better! Anyways, what's up with you? You seem pretty silent. You would usually never shut up." Marlene said, flicking a page of the latest Witch Weekly.

Marlene is one of my best friends. She's a pure blood and a girly girl. She's always honest with any person, and she has a wicked sense of humour.

"Sorry, but I'm SUPER interested in Hailey Brannings brand new pumps for witch's. I mean, her designs are super cute!" I replied sarcastically.

"I know right! She's so much better than old, ugly Romil- Hey, are you being sarcastic?"

"Nawhh. It's every girls dream to discuss Witch Weekly," I replied.

"Hence, the word Witch Weekly." Arianna came in with Antonio and Jack.

Jack and I are mainly mutual good friends. When he doesn't do something stupid with Antonio and Hugo. I swear, for the past week, they had at least three detentions.

"Was that sarcastic?" Marlene asked, pointing her finger at Arianna and I.

"Any news on Rose?" Antonio asked.

"I don't think so. Roxanne and I went to visit Rose yesterday and there was no sign of improvement." Jack said miserably.

"Was it just you and Roxanne?" Arianna asked.

"No, Lorcan was there. He looked a bit guilty if you ask me."

My head shot up with questions.

"Was Lyscander there?"

"No."

"When you say guilty, what do you mean?"

"Well, he had hands in he's pockets and he looked like he was going to cry. Then Teddy Lupin came."

I choked on my juice.

"Teddy Lupin? Are you sure? Did his hair colour change?"

"I couldn't see a 5'4 teacher with changing hair because I was blind." Jack said sarcastically. I glared at him.

"See Marlene, that's sarcasm. Carry on the entertainment or whatever your doing." Rose chuckled.

"When Antonio and I accidentally," Marlene coughed at this. "purposely landed our DADA teacher in hospital, our DADA was changed into double Potions. Now Teddy Lupin is now replacing him for DADA and he is going to start teaching DADA next week."

Everything hit me. My throat started to clog up.

"Sorry, I need to do something." I ran off, hopefully to a world where there is no Teddy Lupin.

**Unknown POV: Unknown time:**

My finger lingered to the purple stone. I examined it closely. I look back and forth at the time, wondering if he would come. I hid the stone in my trunk, looking at the approaching figure

"I'm here!"

"Get out! You are not supposed to be here Louis. What in earth do you want?"

"I know you stole the stone and poisoned Rose."

"Maybe."

"You horrid person! She gave you her heart and now you throw it? I can't believe it, but I'm telling Professer Mgonagall."

"I don't think you should do that."

"And why exactly not?"

"I'm not the only one who has a secret to hide. You, of all people, should be the last one to lecture me about secrets.

**Lyscanders POV: 26th November 2014 3:22**

"Lyscander."

"Yes Lucy?"

"Stop staring at me."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"You really want to play this childish game?"

"Yes."

"Lyscander."

"Yes."

"Shut up."

"Yes ma'am."

"Lorcan! My good man! What up my brother?" I yelled enthusiastically. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Ahem."

Lorcan was in front of Lucy, who had paid no attention to him.

"Your in my spot."

"You've realised."

"Go sit somewhere else."

"I don't fancy doing that."

After losing a silent staring contest, Lucy stood up and sat on the floor. She mouthed "Bite me." I chuckled.

"I visited Rose. She's poisoned y'know." I sighed. I gave him a knowing look that not to talk more because Lucy was here. Lucy seemed to have noticed this and didn't say anything.

"Teddy likes Victorie." Lucy told us after a brief silence.

"And I love my mother, what is your point?" I asked.

"I want them to be together."

"Y'know, loads of people participate in conversations their interested to and if there not they skilfully change the subject. Where do you stand on medieval muggles that burn witches. Your thoughts." Lorcan said, reading of his homework.

"Do your own homework you giant prick. I'm not helping you." Lucy hissed.

"Whatever." Lorcan scoffed.

"So none of you idiots are helping me?" Lucy questioned.

"Sorry Lucy. Why can't you find some friends your own year and help you?" I suggested.

"Well, maybe because my only two best friends are both of you." Lucy angrily whispered. She didn't meet our eyes and looked away from us nor angry or disappointed.

"Oh Lucy..." Lorcan started, but Lucy starts packing up her books in her bags.

"I don't need your pity, I can do it by myself." Lucy left after that.

"Come on, let's help her." Lorcan said finally.

"Sorry, but obviously I'm not a genius like you, how did you come up to that conclusion considering you didn't want to help Lucy?"

"Y'know how Lucy rolls her eyes and plays with her hair. You start to miss that after spending years with her." Lorcan said simply like it was the most bloody obvious thing in the world.

"You didn't answer my question?" I yelled at him, but he waved his hand dismissively as he strutted out of the common room.

**Antonio POV: 26th November 2014 4:01**

"Are you sure she stormed off?" Roxanne repeated.

"Certain, then she was heading towards the common room." Arianna concluded.

"Then it's obvious isn't it? We go to the girls dormitory because Lilly" Marlene coughed at this "Lily hangs out there so much." Roxanne told us.

"Well then, have fun ladies!" Jack said cheerfully,and as Hugo, Jack and I turned to walk away the girls grabbed us.

"No, No, No NO. Your going down with us." Marlene warned.

"I mean, we love to see all those pretty ladies in the girls dormitories" All the girls glared at me, "but apparently we are not feminine enough to join." I said dramatically.

"You break the rules all the time, I don't see why you can't just this once!" Arianna fumed.

"Being the only boy in a girls dormitory might send the wrong message and it might ruin my reputation."

"Might ruin your reputation, I hope it bloody well does." Arianna mumbled.

We went to the girls dormitory and Jack and I stood outside while the girls and Hugo went in.

"HUGO, THATS A PAIR OF MY KNICKERS!" Marlene screeched.

We both ended up laughing so hard that our side hurts. We both ended up going up going inside the girls dorm, and found a piece of paper lying of Lily's bed. Jack opened it, intrigued, and found the written words:

MRS LILY LUPIN

MISS TEDDY LILY LUPIN

MRS LILY LUPIN NEE POTTER.

"Wait, Lily's going to get married?" Hugo asked. I mentally groaned and flopped on to the bed.

"Hold on, there more!" Jack told us.

FIND THE SACRED STONE BEFORE HORRIBLE THINGS HAPPEN. ROSE HAS BEEN POISONED BECAUSE OF ... ROXANNE AND HUGO KNOW, ASK THEM AND FIND ALL CLUES TO FINDING THE STONE. WHOEVER POISONED ROSE MUST OF STOLE THE STONE. IMPORTANT! GO TO HAGRID NOW!

Hugo and Roxanne had their mouths hanging in shock while we demanded to know an answer.

**Loooveee it? Sorry I missed out intro, I went straight into the story. Ooops?**


	9. 9: Liquid Louis and Veela Victorie

**Marlene David's POV: November 26th 2019 4:10**

"Well? Spill it out! What are you hiding?" I yelled furiously.

"I can't tell... Roxanne, help me out here?" Hugo suggested. His voice went dangerously low. Roxanne had a shocked expression on her face and made no words came out her mouth. They both froze with shock and I was so furious at both of them that they never revealed anything to us.

"Fine! I don't want to hear anything! I'll go to Hagrid right now and find Lily, and we will see what happened for ourselves!" I shot at them. Antonio, Arianna, Jack and I turned to leave and Hugo and Roxanne followed along.

**Albus Potter POV: November 26th, 4:19**

"Albus, I need to talk to you!" Louis yelled frantically.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I know.. I know..."

"You need to be more specific."

"The stone."

"Obviously, you don't understand to meaning of being more specific."

"Albus and Louis, my dear boys, since your so interested talking to each other then learn about the fascinating history of muggle music, tell me what were you talking about. Though, I don't blame you Louis, dear." Professer Lexyimor answered stiffly.

I was completely outraged by this piece of news. I was absolutely livid. Yeah, take of the blame of Louis, it's all right. All he did was GET ME INTO TROUBLE! I am so glad Louis can't hear my thoughts. I was thinking to strangle him into a ball and pop his eyes out.

"Well, I'm waiting." Professer Lexyimor tapped her foot impatiently.

"Well, I am so interested in learning about music that I can't because just five minutes ago I was diagnosed that I was deaf. Also I can't serve detention because my owl died and his funeral is today, if you like you can come Miss, you would fit in PERFECTLY with all the other ghosts who are dead and unmarried because there was too fat and their partners left them. Ahh, Miss Lexyimor, what a silly name. I bet you can't say it ten times fast. Lexyimor, Lexyimor, Lexyimor. Now what were you saying Miss, before you decided you were a legal or should I say appropriate age to hit on my cousin Liquid, I mean Louis?" I put my hands over my mouth before I realised what I said.

"Seriously, Liquid? You need your Inner Eye checked because I don't think your ear is the problem." Louis whispered, trying hard not to laugh. So was the rest of the class.

"Well, if you think it's so funny Albus." Professor Lexyimor spit. "At the night of the Summer Ball, you will have to perform a song at end of the ball. If you fail to do so or the song is low expectations you will receive detentions every Saturday from the next school year. Class dismissed."

"What did you want to tell me Louis?" I asked as we descended down the moving staircases.

Before he could answer, I bumped into a girl with reddish brown hair and who was wearing a beanie cap.

"I'm sorry." I told the girl, picking up her bag and giving it to her.

"It's okay. I got to go now, I hope I'll see you again soon!" The girl smiled. My stomach had done summer salts, as the girl smiled at me.

"Come on, we got to go!" Another girl answered, who had blonde hair and blue eyes. They both went and I swear that girl turned around and smiled at me while she was walking. I smiled back.

"So you were saying, liquid?"

**Locan POV: November 26th 2019, 4:38**

"So, this is the plan?" I asked.

"Roger." My twin brother, Lyscander said.

"I'm not Roger."

"Roger."

"I'M NOT ROGER."

"Well duh, I didn't say you are."

"Then why do you keep on saying-"

"Would you please shut up? I can hardly put up with one of you, imagine if I have to put up with two!" Lucy said annoyed

"You a-"

"I'm warning you. Shut. Up." Lucy threatened. "Oh good were here!" Lucy said happily as she pointed at Teddy Lupin classroom.

"Hello you three, how are my favourite troublemakers?" Teddy asked us.

"Not bad. Teddy, what are your plans this Saturday?" Lysander asked.

"Well, I need to mark my fifths years essay about Unforgivable Curses and I was planning to visit my godparents for a couple of hours." Teddy said.

"I forgot to mention there was a right answer and a wrong answer. Wrong. You have no plans this Saturday because your doing a favour for us." I told him.

"Lorcan, don't put it like that." Lucy groaned.

"Then what way, Hi Teddy can I kidnap your for the day?"

Teddy smiled fondly at us, and shook his head.

"Please teddy bear?" Lucy whined.

"I'll see what I can do. Anything else?"

"Not really. Bye Ted!" Lyscander yelled happily before exiting the classroom. Lucy and I followed along.

"Now Victorie!" Lucy breathed dreamily.

"No, No, No. Your on your own. I can hardly be in the same room as Veela girls! I mean, there so pretty, but I get so nervous around them." I panicked.

"Come on, Victorie is my cousin!" Lucy laughed at my own foolishness.

"Yeah, that helps." I said sarcastically, mimicking Lucy.

**Lily Luna Potter POV: November 26th 2019, 5:07**

"Hagrid, I know about the Immortal Stone and it is missing." I finally said.

Hagrid shifted his gaze from me.

"Admit it! Hagrid, you can tell me!" I pleaded.

To my surprise, Arianna, Marlene, Jack, Antonio, Roxanne and Hugo came in arguing with each other.

"Sorry were so late, Hagrid. We had a distraction along the way." Antonio repiled.

"A hot distraction." Marlene automatically answered, wiggling her eyebrows at Arianna, who was blushing furiously.

"It's all right! The more the merrier!" Hagrid said happily.

"I object to that. If there were two thousand people in here we would not be joyful, no, we would be suffocating." Arianna informed us before sitting down.

"No one likes a know-it-all." Jack said.

"I'm not, I'm just highly intelligent for my age. Wow, you might be right Jack." Arianna told him.

"Guys, I think we're getting of topic here. Lily, do you want to explain what's this note all about?" Antonio asked. I saw Roxanne and Hugo looking guilty.

I dreaded about the whats written in the note, and I saw it was my handwriting. My note from this morning. I told them everything that my cousins told me with Hugo and Roxanne making often additions.

"Roxanne, Hugo. I'm sorry for everything that happened in the room. I was just angry and-" Marlene started but Hugo stopped her.

"It's okay. Honestly. I'm sorry for not telling you." Hugo replied, smiling at her.

We carried on having our meal with Hagrid, talking about anything. Hogwarts, our families, what Roxanne, Jack and Antonio blew up this time. It was fun, I really enjoyed it.

"Look at the time kids, you hav' to go back to the castle before you get caught."

We bid farewell and Antonio caught up with me as I was walking along the grass.

"You didn't tell us about the Teddy Lupin thing."

"I'll tell you. When I was six, I fell in love with him and I grew out of it because he started to date my cousin Victorie. When I heard he was teaching, It took me as a shock, I guess. Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Promise." Antiono answered.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the story and plot. All rights go to their rightful owners.**

**Like it? Hopefully yes! Make sure you Like, Follow and Review.**


End file.
